Tainted Paws
by KrystalineTears
Summary: Ookina, a wolf with the tainted past, never guessed to would escape her life in Zali's pack. However, when a group of wolves remind her of a desire long forgotten, she is given an just that opportunity.


**Dedicated to I Be Guest, whose own fanfiction inspired me to work harder on my fanfictions. Thank you so much for being patient with me and for supporting my writing!**

Prologue – I Hate The Rain

(Previously Titled "Rainfall")

Ookina growled quietly to herself as the rain pelted down on her. Her silver-ash fur matted against her body under the pressure of the downpour. She might've run, but it wasn't really worth it. She couldn't see very far in front of her, and she didn't fancy the idea of getting lost in the storm. She couldn't even use her nose to tell where she was. Everything smelled the same. It wasn't like she was in any particular hurry to get where she was going, anyway. She just hated the rain.

She sloshed through the deeper puddles that formed in the depressions on the ground, her black paws seeming to disappear in the dark pools of water. She didn't bother to avoid them. It wouldn't do any good; the streets of the city were covered in so many pot-holes that by stepping around one puddle you just walked into another one. What a wretched city. Not that any of the other cities left on the planet were much better, especially for wolves, but that didn't make this one any less unpleasant to live in. The thing she hated the most was the smell. The city reeked of humans and their chemicals; even the rain stank of pollution. She snorted in a futile attempt to expel the stench from her nostrils.

The canopy of an abandoned convenience store provided some relief from the rainfall, and the she-wolf eagerly accepted its shelter. She shook her body voraciously, spraying water in all directions. She knew there was no use in trying to wait out the storm; no doubt it would continue on like this until morning, but she stayed under the canopy's protection a while longer anyway. She gazed despondently at the street and the buildings that lined it, barely visible through the sheets of rain. She _really_ didn't want to go back out there. She shivered, pressing herself against the old shop. She began contemplating the idea of breaking into the building and waiting out the storm there, but something else caught her attention. A canine figure was advancing towards her, running at a steady pace despite the resistance it was receiving from the storm. Ookina couldn't catch the other's scent through the damp, but she didn't need to.

"Didn't think I could find my way home without you, Ryoushi?" the she-wolf asked, her tone teetering towards sarcasm. A moment later, the other wolf had stepped under the canopy. He looked even worse-for-wear than she did; his sandy-brown fur darkened to the color of mud and soaking wet. His eyes, however, showed that he did not share Ookina's rueful attitude. Instead they shone with a liveliness that Ookina couldn't help but feel a bit of contempt towards. As he moved closer to her, she avoided his gaze; however, it was not the positive glimmer in his eyes that she was trying to dodge—it was the concern she knew she would find as well.

"What can I say? I got worried," he said, affirming her fears. She hated it when he worried. It didn't matter if there was reason to worry or not, she always felt guilty. Like a pup that had strayed too far from the den and was now getting scolded by its mother. She groaned, knowing what was coming next. "You shouldn't wander so far from the pack. I know you get upset with Zali and Mos, but that doesn't mean you can just run off whenever it happens."

"I'm rather good at running," Ookina remarked, "and I don't take off _every_ time…"

"The point _is_, Ookina, the rest of the pack is bound to start questioning where your loyalties lie. They were skeptical of you when you first came here, and you've done very little to change that—"

"Like hell!" Ookina snarled, cutting Ryoushi off. Her sudden outburst caught him off-guard, and as she wheeled to face him he took a few cautious steps back. "You say I haven't done enough to earn their trust? I pull the damn cart, don't I? I share whatever measly scraps I can find! I look out for the pack, and despite what you may think, I know where my loyalties are!" she snapped, her fur rising with her indignation. Once she had finished, the two wolves stood in silence, Ookina's quick breaths and the rainfall around them providing the only noise.

"It's always when it rains," Ryoushi said finally. Ookina faltered, and her aggression ebbed, confusion at the comment's meaning replacing her hostility.

"What?"

"You said you don't run away every time. You're right, you only run off when it rains," he explained, speaking in such a tone that you might think he was telling her how his day was. Ookina started to speak, but she didn't have a reply. Another silence followed, only this time the tension was not spawned from Ookina's aggression but from her nervousness; her feelings betrayed as she restlessly shifted her paws, her eyes narrowed and concentrated on some imaginary object on the ground between them. Ryoushi sighed, turning his muzzle to look out at the storm. "If someone needs to know when it's going to rain, all they need is to see what mood you're in. You're always so ill-tempered when it's about to rain." Ryoushi turned his attention back to Ookina, gazing at her quietly, waiting for some kind of response. She didn't reply, casting only one glance towards him, which reached his shoulders and then fell back to the ground.

"What's your point, Ryoushi?" she asked after several awkward seconds.

"My point?" he repeated.

"Don't play coy with me…"

"Alright, alright!" Ryoushi said, giving a slight chuckle. He grew serious again, though, which made Ookina even more uneasy. A serious Ryoushi was even worse than a concerned one. "Ookina… why do you hate the rain so much?"

"None of your business!" the she-wolf snapped brusquely. Her ears flattened against her skull, and she glared at him through amber slits. Ryoushi smiled—or, made the closest expression a wolf could give to a smile. He had fully expected such a reply; he knew that by asking that question, he would open a wound. It wasn't like he did it out of spite, however. Despite the odds of it happening, he couldn't help but hope that _someday_ Ookina would trust him enough to tell. Now that his attempt had failed, it was time to back off and change the subject.

"Now, how can you say that and then complain when the others call you Ookinakaowosuru?" he laughed. That was one of the pack nicknames that Ookina had earned. It literally meant 'None of your business!' or 'Don't bother me!', two of her favorite phrases.

"Sh-shut up!" Ookina growled, but his sudden change in topic had succeeded in its purpose; Ookina could feel the weight of the conversation lifting along with her defensive aggression. He wouldn't pry again. Not for a while, anyway.

"Eh, I think the name suits you. Should be shorter, though. Ookinakaowosuru is a bit of a mouthful," Ryoushi snickered. As he laughed, ever so pleased with himself, he closed his eyes. In retrospect, it wasn't a very good idea, but by the time he realized his mistake Ookina had already barreled into him, knocking him out into the rain. "Cheap shot!" he sputtered, pulling his muzzle from the mud.

"Come here and do something about it, then!" Ookina challenged. As Ryoushi struggled to right himself, the she-wolf couldn't help but start laughing. It was strong, loud laugh, one she couldn't ever remember experiencing. Maybe, a long time ago, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it felt good, and even once Ryoushi had tacked her to the ground, even when she was forced back out into the rain, she couldn't stop laughing, but that was just fine. She didn't want to. For once she wasn't reminded of everything that haunted her. For once she didn't have to worry about Zari and the others. For the first time in years… she was having _fun_…

_---_

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea."

Ookina lifted her head, squinting into the sunlight that shone through the tattered tarp hanging above. A dull spark in the back of her mind was attempting to ignite something. Why was she here? More importantly, where was 'here'? On second thought, she wasn't quite done sleeping yet. There was plenty of time to contemplate such questions later; right now, resting was the more desirable option. She lowered her muzzle, resting it on Ryoushi's neck, which was actually turning out to be a very comfy pillow. They were soaked to their skin and covered in mud, but that didn't matter—they were in complete bliss. After a few more minutes, her cluttered began to organize themselves, and she began to recall the events of the night before. After three hours of play, the two had collapsed—exhausted—when they couldn't run anymore, which put them in a small alley near the southern entrance to the city. The two wolves were sprawled together, a furry clump of brown and gray. One might have mistaken them for rugs were it not for the rhythmic rising and falling of their chests and occasional snore.

"Hey… what did you call me?" Ryoushi's muffled voice came from beside Ookina's ear. She lazily opened on eye, but made no other movements.

"Huh?"

"Just a bit ago, when you asked me where we were."

"Oh, Ryou," the she-wolf replied. "Why?"

Ryoushi chuckled softly. "You haven't called me that in quite a while. I was getting worried that I had done something wrong, Ookina" he said, heaving himself up to sitting position. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, but soon drew away. "Come on. We should head back to the pack," he said quietly. He started towards the alley's eastern exit, pausing to look over his shoulder to make sure Ookina was coming. She was reluctant, but after stretching and shaking some more of the water from her pelt, she trotted after him. An idea popped into Ryoushi's mind, and he narrowed his eyes slyly.

"Fine, but I don't want you to expect me to-" Ookina was abruptly cut off as a barrage of water droplets hit her face, dispersed from Ryoushi's drenched coat as he shook himself. She stumbled back a few steps in surprise. She closed her eyes tightly, flattening her ears flat against her head.

"I'm sorry," Ryoushi managed between his laughter, "that was just too good too pass up." Ookina said nothing, nor did she move. "Oh, come now, don't be ma-_oof_" once he had gotten within a foot of her, Ookina had exploded from her spot, hurtling into his side and sending him flying into a pile of boxes.

"Haha! My gawd, Ryou! I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed, barely able to keep her balance. The toppled boxes shuddered as Ryoushi stirred from under them. "Oh, did I hurt your pride? I'm sorry. Remind me to tell everyone as soon as we get back."

"You are _so_ gonna pay for that…" Ryoushi gasped as his head appeared from the littered cardboard. He was winded but recovering quickly. He sprang at her, but she sidestepped his attack, turning and bounding down the alley before he could stop her.

"Catch me if you can!" she called over her shoulder, rounding the corner and disappearing down the street. Ryoushi took off after her, dirt and gravel from the crumbling street kicking up behind him as he ran. The two wolves weaved in and out of streets and alleys, so drunk with adrenaline that neither knew nor cared where they were going, and more than once they found themselves in dead-end alleyways. Had they not been wolves, this may have been a problem, but as long as there's room to jump, no wall stood as a real obstacle.

It occurred to Ookina as she and Ryoushi tore past a group of homeless men how odd they must look to any humans that happen to see their chase. She could just picture the scene in her mind; the two of them racing around the city like they were being chased by the most terrible monster in the world. There were a million ways it could be interpreted; two teens bounding after each other in passionate romp, a stalker chasing his "prey", a couple which had been having an affair now running from the girl's enraged boyfriend, and so on. It didn't help that both of them looked a bit out of place in the city.

Ookina's illusion was that of a thin, adolescent girl around the ages of 15 to 17 dressed in a black, one-shoulder top that exposed a minimal amount of her midriff, faded black bell-bottom jeans, and gray and white running shoes. Her straight, ash-gray hair fell just above her shoulders, her long bangs parted to the right and clipped back with a silver barrette. Her skin was rather pale, making her entire form appear almost entirely black-and-white, along with the shades in between. The only really noticeable color was in her eyes, bright amber in color and flecked with gold.

Ryoushi's illusion was that of a lean young man, seeming to be about the ages of 16 to 18. He was appareled in a plain white t-shirt, a gray sweatshirt-jacket adorned with intricate red flames on the back and both sleeves, a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black athletic shoes. His hair was a sandy-brown color, falling just past his ears, and though it was supposed to be straight it was so unkempt that you couldn't really tell. His irises were nearly black in color, just a few shades lighter as a dark, chocolate brown.

Ookina skirted around the side of building, darting down the next street. Her lungs burned with every breath; her heart pounded in her ears drowning out the noises around her. The thrill of the chase. The chase. Unpleasant memories seeped into the corners of her conscious thoughts, but she shoved them away. Not now. Let the guilt wait, just a little longer. Her penance would come soon enough. For now, she wanted to enjoy this. While lost in her thoughts, she unintentionally lost some of her speed. It wouldn't be noticeable, unless that is, you were the one trying to catch her. Ryoushi saw his opportunity and didn't hesitate to take it. Pumping his legs as hard as he could, he leapt at Ookina, catching her as she rounded another corner. She yelped in surprise as the two wolves tumbled across the ground, the momentum built up from their run throwing them almost half the length of the alleyway before the two finally skidded to a halt. Ookina tried to scramble to her feet, but Ryoushi pinned her to the ground. She squirmed futilely to break free, but his hold held strong. When she had finally given up her struggle, the two lay there for a few moments, panting, gulping the air feverishly for oxygen. Finally after several minutes to regain their breath, Ryoushi spoke.

"I… win…" he gasped. Ookina gave a playful growl.

"Only 'cause I let you."

"Oh, no! Don't you dare. I won fair and square."

Their bickering continued back and forth for a few minutes, but finally Ookina gave in. "Fine, but you do realize that we _will_ have a rematch. Next time, I get to hunt _you_," she stated, giving him a look that was the lupine equivalent of a smirk. Ryoushi laughed, releasing his pin-hold on her.

"Fair enough," he said simply. Ookina stood, shaking the dust from her fur. "Well, I'm exhausted. What do you say to heading back to the pack now?" Ryoushi asked, hoping the she-wolf would comply. She paused, but with a reluctant sigh, nodded.

"Fortunately for you, Ryoushi, I just don't have enough energy to argue."

_---_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain in any way, shape, or form (though how I wish I did). Only the wolves Ookina, Ryoushi, and Tsukiyo are mine. This fanfiction is a work of my twisted little imagination. The plot-backbone, original Wolf's Rain characters, and many of the events and names of places are all property of BONES and their other owners individually. Thank you.

**Author's Note (dated 06-14-05):** Haha! Tainted Paws is finally up and running! How do you like the new and improved version? I hope it is much more enjoyable than the original prologue.

Did anyone else notice the flaw in the original prologue? It's taken me almost a full year, but I finally caught that really obvious mistake in the setting of my prologue. It can't rain in the Dome City! (XD) So, because I really liked the rain-thing, you _may_ have noticed that Tainted Paws has just had a majority of it's plot scrapped. That's okay, though, I actually like where this one is going better, anyway.

Well, that's about it! Thank you for reading, and please review! (if you review, my replies may be found on my Profile Page within 48 to 72 hours)

_---_

**A Long Time Ago, Somewhere Around July 25, 2004: **Created  
**A Not So Long Time Ago: **1st Edit – grammar, capitalization, sentence fluency, punctuation, spelling.  
**Even Less Time Ago: **2nd Edit – grammar, capitalization, sentence fluency, punctuation, spelling.  
**Fairly Recently: **3rd Edit – grammar, capitalization, sentence fluency, punctuation, spelling, Ookina's name change, Tsukiyo's name change.  
**June 10, 2005: **4th Edit – grammar, capitalization, sentence fluency, punctuation, spelling.  
**June 14, 2005: **5th Edit / Rewrite – plot, dialog, grammar, length, capitalization, spelling, sentence fluency, punctuation.  
**June 15, 2005: **6th Edit – chapter title, final dialog by Ookina.


End file.
